Reveal: Book One
by LunaScamander17
Summary: what if we live in a place that looks like The Hunger Games? if we have to win the games just to see our parents. because we are kidnapped to join the game? a game that connecting our dream? if the USA are ruling all the counties? since little Sam, a 17 years old boy never seen his parents because he's destiny is winning the game. (Sorry, no HG characters because it's not HG)


**Disclaimer: I'm not copying the Hunger Games because basically this is my pure idea. this pure by just me. so please any complaint about the book and something like that I'm not gonna answer it. and it's gonna be totally different from the book, so don't worry and :) enjoy**

After the end of the earth... some countries in this world that have populations have to enjoy this game, to do something that is so irrational.

They'll feed us but never give us the real freedom. USA, the country that now rules the entire world, made a game that almost has the same definition as their late fantasy book: The Hunger Games.

Now the earth only has a very small population, but they want to make it more less. Every few years teenagers between the age of 16 to 19 have to join the game, with or without pressure. At least they are smart enough not to do it every year or else who will have children for the game?.

Children since 4 years old will be taken away from their parents to the training place. So if you're asking why there's no children around town, that's the reason why. Children who hasn't won the game can't live with their parents. But at the age of 20, they will go out from the train room and live their own life. Well, it's because the game can't always be played every year.

We're divided by teams, and try to to survive in the arena, the arena can be anything, even fantasy world. We have to race to the finish line, it's location is unknown. They connected the arena to our dreams, so we're playing a survival game with our new or old friends, we can die any minute because of dehydration, poisonous plant or something like that in our dreams, the deaths are real though.

Now is the 34th game that they make us play it. I'm one of the contestants from U.K.

"Sam!" my 'little sister' Lily, just called me for the Releasing Ceremony from our training mentors.

"I'll be Right there" I threw the last rock to the sea from the cliff.

The Releasing Ceremony is one of the most emotional moments before the game. My considered little sister, Lily was about to let me go to the Deadly game. I've loved Lily since the first time we met at the Traning Place. She just a 4 years old and I was just 13.

The Releasing Ceremony went pretty emotional, many mentors have cried because they're about to let go their student. My mentor Carlo had to hold his tears.

"I'll miss you... " he cried like this is my funeral.

"hey... hey... this is not my funeral, okay...?" he hold my last sentence with cries.

"just win for us Sam..." Lily hug my waist, making me almost cry...

"who will sing me to sleep? Who will tell me those beautiful stories of yours?" she added with cries.

"you can have my story book... Lily" it's looks like I'm really gonna die.

"but it's not the same!" she cried on my shirt making it wet.

I sing to her and let her sleep on my shoulder. I look at her in protective way. I have to protect her, in every way. I can't let her suffer with out me. I have to win this with my team, even if that's impossible.

"Sam... don't go..." she talking in her sleep. A few minutes later, I have to go

"_Trainers! Be ready for the vehicle that will take you to the airport" _says the operator of the training place. Carlo approach me and Lily, telling me that I have to go now.

"I can wake her" I told him in whispers.

"I can switch places with you, you have to go!" he sat next to me and lifted Lily's head gently from my shoulder without waking her, and put her on his lap while I'm running towards the bus.

"Careful" he mouthed the word, the word that we always keep using from train to train.

Now is the time for me to go.

I know it's some kind like the hunger games, but I think it's pretty great. And don't worry it won't be really same as the Hunger Games.

By LunaScamander17

Edited by Rachell-Dark-Hokou(special thanks)

P.S: this story also on wattpad. and please this story are really different from THG.  
sorry for Grammar mistakes, I'm really bad at it


End file.
